sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XDarKraDx/Phân Tích Trailer: Avengers: Age of Ultron
Chào mừng các bạn đến với chuyên mục thảo luận – nhận xét – bình luận – giới thiệu phim ảnh mới nhất của Sonata no Koe, hay còn được biết đến với tên gọi Sonako hay đơn giản là động gay từ khi lão Superman lên nắm quyền. Tiếp nối theo thành công đầy “rực rỡ” của góc bình luận văn học từ “nhà cố vấn dịch thuật tự phong” Maththunder, mình đây, DarKraD, nhà bình luận phim ảnh (cũng tự phong nốt) sau bao phen nài nỉ, quà cáp, tống tình, tống tiền mãi mới được phép viết chuyên mục này sẽ mang đến cho các bạn những bài nhận xét mới nhất về những phim đang và sẽ được công chiếu trong thời gian tới (tất nhiên là không phải mọi phim rồi =))=))) Để mở màn cho chuyên mục kì này, mình xin phép được điểm qua một trailer vô cùng nóng bỏng, với những màn hành động đặc sắc và kĩ thuật lòng tiếng đến mức khiến cho người viết liên tục eargasm - Avengers: Age Of Ultron. Mời các bạn thưởng thức trailer trước khi cùng mình đắm trong những giả thuyết đầy điên rồ về nội dung cũng như phát triển nhân vật sắp đến. Mở màn trailer là một cảnh quay rộng toàn cảnh của bầu trời của thành phố trông có vẻ như là Johannesburg, một địa điểm quay của Avengers 2. Tuy nhiên, khi nhắc đến thành phố này thì đạo diễn có nói rằng cảnh quay ở đây sẽ không có những nhân vật chính và chỉ quay vỏn vẹn trong vòng vài tuần. Có thể đây là nơi cặp sinh đôi Wanda và Pietro (Scarlet Witch và Quicksilver) bị giam giữ chăng? Nhưng rồi điều gì đến rồi cũng sẽ đến, mọi thứ xung quanh bắt đầu phát nổ, một điềm báo vô cùng gở cho những siêu anh hùng của chúng ta. Mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh, chẳng ai có thể đoán trước được gì cả, những người dân đang hoảng loạn chạy trốn khỏi thứ gì đó (có thể là vẫn còn ở Johannesburg). Thí nghiệm trên Wanda bị lỗi chăng? Và đây, một cảnh đám đông đang biểu tình về một điều gì đó, chúng ta có thể thấy rõ ràng Wanda và Pietro trong đám đông đấy. Giọng của Ultron bắt đầu vang lên một cách đầy rơn người nhưng cũng không kém đầy cuốn hút: “I'm gonna show you something beautiful. Everyone screaming, for mercy.” (Ta sẽ cho các ngươi thấy một thứ vô cùng đẹp đẽ. Mọi người la hét, cầu xin lòng thương xót.) Quả thật Spader là một lựa chọn đầy tuyệt vời cho vai Ultron. Nhưng cũng có những bài viết nói rằng, Spader không chỉ được thuê chỉ lồng tiếng cho mỗi Ultron không, thật không biết ông có đảm nhiệm vai nào khác hay không. Ngoài lề một chút, Spader cũng có đóng vai chính trong bộ phim truyền hình The Blacklist, nếu có thời gian mời các bạn xem thử qua, khá hay đấy. Và bản nhạc các bạn lắng nghe vang vọng phía sau chính là bản I've got no strings trong Pinocchio được viết lại thành phiên bản rùng rợn, nghe có vẻ hợp đấy chứ. Tiếp theo chúng ta cảnh một bàn tay người máy được nhúng trong một kim loại lỏng nào đó. Có thể đây là cảnh Ultron tự đắp thêm một lớp Vibranium (hợp kim tạo nên khiên của Captain America) lên người mình, khiến cho bản thân mình trở nên bất hoại. Tất nhiên là khi chiến đấu với những anh hùng vĩ đại nhất của Trái Đất thì phải chuẩn bị kĩ càng một chút rồi, nhưng như các bạn đã biết thì vibranium, adamantium (trong người Wolverine) thì vô cùng hiếm, để kiếm ra được số lượng lớn như thế để trét lên người như thế thì rất khó khăn. Vậy thì Ultron đào đâu ra đống đó? Một Captain America đầy rầu rĩ bước đi trên một con phó tan hoang, hãy chú ý là anh chẳng hề cầm lấy chiếc khiên, vật bất ly thân kể cả khi đi tắm của ảnh. Chưa kể trong Winter Soldier thì ảnh có nói rằng sẽ không mặc đồng phục của SHIELD nữa, nhưng sang đây, chắc có vẻ thấy tiếc bộ đồng phục đẹp nên lại mặc tiếp :)) Hawkeyes cũng nằm trong đó. Thật sự là người viết chẳng có mấy cảm tình với cả nhân vật lẫn diễn viên đóng Hawkeyes này, nên từ khi có tin đồn rằng sẽ có người “chết” trong Avengers 2, người viết luôn luôn mong đó sẽ là Hawkeyes, nhưng có vẻ trời không chiều lòng người. Cả Thor cũng có mặt. Captain America, Thor, Black Widow và Bruce đều trong có vẻ mệt mỏi, chán trường trong chiếc Quinjet (máy bay tàng hình (theo nghĩa đen) thường được dùng trong SHIELD). Các bạn hãy để ý là chẳng hề thấy bóng dáng của Iron Man đâu cả, mặc dù sau Avenger 1 thì hai người Bruce và Stark gần như là hẹn hò với nhau rồi. Tiếp đến một cảnh cận mặt một Bruce Banner hoảng sợ vì điều gì đó, gần như là bật khóc. Có vẻ như là điều gì đó vô cùng tội tệ đã xảy ra. Một Avenger đã tạch? Bruce không thể khống chế được Hulk? Nhưng rồi cảnh quay lại bất ngờ quay người về tổng hành dinh của Avenger, mọi người vẫn còn đang ăn mặc thường phục của mình. Thor hiện tại mặc một bộ có thể nói là vô cùng bảnh :)) Bữa tiệc nào mà không tàn cơ chứ. Ultron xuất hiện, có vẻ như là đang ở trong Stark Tower. Điều này có vẻ đúng vì theo như tóm tắt nội dung thì chính Stark là người vô tình kích hoạt Ultron, không phải Ant-man như trong truyện. Nhưng điều đó lại vô cùng chính xác và hợp lý. Stark là một người không tin tưởng vào bất kì ai cả, và luôn luôn ngạo mạn, tin rằng một mình anh có thể gánh vác hết tất cả nên việc tạo nên một người máy gìn giữ hòa bình là điều chẳng thể tránh khỏi. Và khi kích hoạt thì có trời mới biết điều gì sẽ xảy ra. Và với hình dạng này thì có vẻ như Ultron là tập hợp của những mảnh vụn từ những bộ giáp cũ của Stark. Nếu như các bạn còn nhớ thì cuối Iron Man, Stark có đặt House Party Protocol vào trong tất cả các bộ giáp của mình, và khiến cho tất cả đều nổ tung. Nên giả thuyết Ultron tái tạo tự những bộ giáp ấy để chỉ cho “ông bố” đầy ngạo mạn của mình thấy rằng Ultron không dễ dàng bị phá bỏ cũng rất khả thi. Mọi người đều có vẻ rất kinh ngạc, cứ như rằng họ tưỡng đã đánh bại được Ultron vậy, chỉ rồi không ngờ nó lại xuất hiện nơi đây. Trong cảnh đó, từ trái qua phải, Bruce, Black Widow, Thor, Captian America, Maria, Rhodes, Stark và Hawkeyes, thế còn người phụ nữ đứng sau Thor là ai? Nhìn vào dáng người và khuôn mặt thì có vẻ đó là Skye. Có vẻ như là Coulson đã chỉ định Skye là người chỉ huy mới cho Avengers. Dành cho những bạn nào chưa biết, Skye là một siêu hacker mới tham gia vào SHIELD trước khi SHIELD bị phá hủy hoàn toàn với Hydra và là một trong những bí ẩn chính của Agents of SHIELD. Có nhiều giả thuyết được đặt ra như Skye là một người ngoài hành tinh dựa trên việc tại sao GH.325 lại không có tác dụng phụ trên cô. Cảnh quay lại được cắt đến một toàn nhà nào đó, đây có thể là tòa nhà mà Baron Wolfgang von Strucker giam giữ hai chị em song sinh trong Winter Soldier. Tiếp theo sau là một vài cảnh chạy trốn trong khung cảnh tuyết trắng, có thể đây là một nhiệm vụ giải cứu hay gì khi cả Iron Man, Hawkeyes, Captain America và Bruce đều có mặt. Một cảnh thoáng qua cho thấy một vài giường bệnh và dụng cụ y tế, có vẻ như là có cuộc thí nghiệm nào đó đang được diễn ra, hai chị em sinh đôi đang bị thí nghiệm chăng? Và Black Widow đứng một mình trong một văn phòng trống không, Avengers đã quá trễ? Ultron cùng Scarlet Witch và Quicksilver đứng trong một phòng thí nghiệm tan hoang. Tại sao hai người đó lại đi cùng Ultron chứ. Có thể là do ảnh hưởng của thiết bị Faustus (thiết bị dùng để tẩy não người nào đó để phục vụ cho Ultron), nhưng trong nhiều ấn bản, Ultron tự mình cũng có khả năng mê hoặc người khác làm nhiệm vụ cho mình, nên Scarlet Witch và Quicksilver đang bị Ultron điều khiển cũng không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên cả. Trông mặt Quicksilver có hơi khác so với lúc còn biểu tình, có thể là đã trải qua một quãng thời gian nào đó. Và rồi đội quân hùng hậu của Ultron xuất hiện, thiết kế vô cùng khác biệt với Ultron đời đầu thấy trong Stark Tower. Có vẻ như những người máy này đây được chế tạo trong nhà máy mà chúng ta đã thấy trước đó. Quay lại với những anh hùng của chúng ta, Stark nói rằng “It's the end. The end of the path I started us on”. Cơ bản là anh gánh lấy hết trách nhiệm cho tai họa Ultron này. Và đây, điệp viên giỏi nhất từ trước đến giờ của SHIELD và là người không thể nào bị giết được, quay trở lại cùng chúng ta. Sự kiện lần này có vẻ là nghiêm trọng đến mức khiến cho Fury phải đích thân ra mặt thay vì Coulson. Có vẻ như ai đó hay thứ gì đó đã chọc giận Scarlet Witch của chúng ta, một vài thế giới sẽ biến mất đây. “No More Mutant” là câu nói nổi tiếng nhất của cô, chỉ một lời quét sạch toàn bộ những người đột biến trên thế giới này. Nhưng có vẻ như sức mạnh của cô vẫn chưa đạt được đến mức đó. Và đây rồi, sau bao năm chờ đợi thì cuối cùng chúng ta đã thấy được trận thư hùng giữa Stark và Bruce, bộ giáp Hulkbuster của anh. Tại sao Stark lại có sẵn bộ này? Người viết có thể sẽ đi sâu vào vấn đề này hơn trong những bài viết sau. Nhưng như chúng ta có thể thấy ở đây, Hulk có vẻ như là đang rất điên, chẳng thể nhận ra được ai cả. Nhìn kĩ thì chúng ta sẽ có thể thấy khuôn mặt của Hulk khác với trận chiến trong Avenger, và đầy gân xanh, có thể Hulk đang bị điều khiển chăng? Và cũng có thể Hulk bị ảnh hưởng bởi “The First 0-8-4” (vật thể không xác định đầu tiên) đang làm mưa làm gió trong Agents of SHIELD chăng? Còn tiếp Category:Blog posts Category:News